The RS-300s
Scubadave woke up. He took a shower, dressed. He had waffles for breakfast. Then he was bored. Nothing to do. Scubadave sighed and went over to watch TV. Nothing good to watch. He took out his cellphone and called Phiineas. "Hey Phineas, do you have anything planned for today?" Scubadave asked. "Come over to our house and I'll show you." Phineas said excitedly. Scubave walked to Phineas and Ferb's house. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were already with them. "Hey Phineas, whatcho you got there?" Scubadave asked. "Hey, these are the RS-300s." Phineas said stepping aside revealing a pair of shoes. "Aren't these sneakers' design kind off bland?" Scubadave asked. "Yes. Yes they are. These are just a prototype." Phineas replied. "What do they do?" Baljeet asked. "These shoes enable someone to run at speeds not humanely possible." Phineas said. Phineas placed the shoes on the table. "We have to go get a chip that will enable the user of the shoes to use the brakes." Phineas said. "That would be a good Idea." Scubadave said. Phineas and everyone else went inside his garage. Candace steps out and looks around talking to Stacy on her phone. "Stacy, I really need to go, Jeremy and I are going for a walk in the park and my sneakers are completely busted; so I have to run and buy new ones at the mall. Bye." Candace says and then closes her phone. Candace sees the shoes Phineas created. "These are pretty bland, but since I don't have anytime to buy any new sneakers, then I guess these will have to do." Candace says. She puts on the RS-300s. Inside the garage... "Phieas, how are the shoes activated?" Scubadave asked. "Oh the wearer will have to tip-toe and then jump up in order to activate them." Phineas said as he accidently knocked over a wrench. "Oops." Outside, Candace hears the wrench. Wondering if Phineas and Ferb were outside on the sidewalk doing something, she tip-toed to try to see over the fence. She couldn't so she jumped up. Suddenly she heard a whirring noise and felt her feet fly out from beneath her. "Ahhhhhhh!" Candace shrieked. Phineas heard Candace's shriek and ran outside. He called everyone else outside. "Hmmm, Candace must have taken the shoes. That's not good." Phineas said. "Now what, Pointy?" Buford asked. "We have to chase her, come on team!" Phineas said. Everyone but Scubadave, who didn't know what to do, went over to their house. Scubadave decided to follow Phineas and Ferb. "What do I do?" Scubadave asked Phineas. "Here's an extra pair of skates. Try them on." Phineas replied. Scubadave put on the skates and stood up. He fell over immediately and couldn't get up. Scubadave took of the skates and flung them into a corner. "Awww Mannnn, that hurt." Scubadave said. Here take this extra scooter." Phineas said. "All right. I know how to use these. But I grew out of mine in New York." Scubadave said. Everyone gathered again and started going after Candace. Candace was running towards the edge of the suburban area and into the city of Danville. She was running at a speed she never imagined possible. The only time she came close to this speed, she remembered, was when she was trying to get 50 patches in one day. "AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she raced down street. Phineas stopped everyone. "This isn't going to work, everyone off. Scubadave hlp us with thie." Phineas said bringing out a few rockets. They all attached them to the mobiles or whatever. Then they got on and started moving again. This time really fast. "Phineas, this is crazy!" Scubadave shouted to be heard over the headwind. "You sound like my sister." Phineas said. "Come on, we have to keep moving." A few minutes later... "Phineas, there she is!" Isabella shouted. They all saw Candace running uncontrollably. Suddenly, Scubadave's spy watch went off. Only he heard it, as the wind was really loud. "Hey guys, I'm going to go around and see if I can set something up to slow her down." Scubadave shouted to the rest. "All right." Phineas shouted back. Scubadave made a sharp turn away from the rest and answered. A face was on the screen. "Goldfish!" Scubadave was surprised. "What's up, what do you need?" "Hey Scubadave, since you ask and already in fast motion, press that button right next to the screen, a small rope should pop out." Goldfish replied. "All right." Scubadave said pressing the button. A rope popped out. "Now what?" "That rope is made with super-concentrated nylon rope." It can resist about a ton of pressure." Goldfish said. "Now, judging by the buildings flying behind you, you are about 20 blocks from where I am. Go ahead and then turn left, use the grappling hook, press that other button, and use it to hook it to a stop sign and a fire hydrant." "All right." Scubadave said. "But when I reach you, throw me something ''that is discreet ''to slow down a out of control runner." "Ok." Goldfish said. "See you soon." Scubadave saw the turn he needed and turned. He quickly used the grappling hooks to tie the string. Something landed on in his arms. He rushed passed and then heard something fall behind him. He looked back and saw a giant machine that had stilts for legs and Goldfish, giving him a thumbs up and smiling. Scubadave looked at the object in his arms. It appeared to be super-heavy duty glue. Scubadave understood and went to rejoin the others. "Phineas, I stopped at a hardware store and got this glue!" Scubadave said showing Phineas the glue. "All right." He got close and bent low to adjust something in Scubdave's rocket. "Good luck!" Suddenly, the scooter was hit by a burst of speed. Scubadave, understanding, waited until he passed Candace, who, by the way was still yelling, and poured as much glue as possible on Candace's path. Candace slowed down when she crossed the glue and then came to a stop. Phineas and the others caught up. Phineas jumped out of his scooter and put the chip into the shoes. Candace stepped out and started rambling about busting all of them. Then she tried to take the shoes as proof but they were really stuck down. So she took off. "I'm coming Jermey!" she shouted. Everyone stared amazed, then turned around and went home. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave